


that’s ever been mine!

by tasteofdawn



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Bachelor Auction, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:28:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29426739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tasteofdawn/pseuds/tasteofdawn
Summary: Kim Wonpil is a broke college student but he has no choice when his friend dragged him to the auction event for a chance to score a one night date with his crush, Park Jaehyung.
Relationships: Kim Wonpil/Park Jaehyung | Jae
Comments: 7
Kudos: 46





	that’s ever been mine!

**Author's Note:**

> this is a short fic based on sungjinssatoori’s AUlympics on twitter! my prompt is Taylor Swift’s song “Mine” and the character is Wonpil. 
> 
> hope you enjoy this little self-indulgent fic. Happy Valentine’s Day, Jaepil nation!!! ^_^

He’s not really sure why he even agreed to attend this goddamn event. Younghyun signed him up for this and he could totally bail out and just run through the exit. But he’s dumb and he dressed up appropriate for the event and Younghyun is beside him so he really can’t escape even if he wanted to. 

“Come on, Pil.” Younghyun had said that to him around 2 days ago. “This is your chance. I already signed both of us. THINK OF IT AS FOR THE CHILDREN.” He’s very convincing, Wonpil had thought. 

So here they are, at an auction event in their university and the beneficiaries are children who are in need of better schools and teaching. Wonpil is weak for children. He considers himself generous and would donate whenever he can. So he convinces himself that he’s here for the children— totally not for his undying crush for the student council secretary. 

And no, this is definitely not your typical auction event. This is a dating auction. And Park Jaehyung, the student council secretary, is one of the most requested dates in the event. 

“Younghyun? Can we please just go now?” Wonpil begs in whispers. They’re seated at the university auditorium with suits because apparently, for the school admin, this is a “formal” event. 

“Pil. No. Come on. We’re here already. I got our credit cards ready. Just yell out your amount. I got you.” Younghyun cheekily reassures the other. 

“Jae is beyond my budget!”

“I’ll handle it!”

_ Shh! _ Wonpil shut up at the sound of somebody (probably their school admin) shushing them up. 

Wonpil knows why Younghyun is adamant to go here. A certain Park Sungjin from the Chemistry department. Jae’s best friend and although not really as high demand like Jae, Sungjin has a lot of admirers. Younghyun is ready to fight though. 

And so the awaited dating auction event starts with Yoon Dowoon. A candlelit dinner with him was auctioned to $100 and went to a girl in the Music department. Wonpil looked at the row where the girl is seated and he noticed the blush adorning her cheeks. He wishes he doesn’t look as flustered when Jae appears on stage. 

When it is Park Sungjin’s turn, the auction is a date to the amusement park. 

“Mine for $150!” Younghyun yells as soon as the auction opens. 

“Mine for $160!” Some girl yells from the back. 

“Mine for $175!” Younghyun is very eager, Wonpil notices. 

“$180!”

“This girl, really…” Younghyun whispers to the younger. “$200!”

And then there was silence from the other bidder. “Yours! A date with Park Sungjin!” 

“Yes!” Younghyun smiles widely as an auction assistant goes to him for his card details and name to be noted. “A date with Sungjin. It’s expensive but I’ll make it worth it, Pil.”

“You know, you suck at games, right?” Wonpil says as a matter of fact. “He’ll laugh at your face. Won’t you be embarrassed?”

“I guess but I’ll just hype him up and I learned he loves food so we already have something in common.” He’s way too confident for this, Wonpil thinks. 

“I’m happy for you, though. Hope the 200 bucks is worth it.” Wonpil sincerely wishes this blossoms into something more. Younghyun deserves it.

“I’ve never been more sure.”

And a couple more guys have been auctioned off for a date until it’s Park Jaehyung. The moment his name is announced, a loud cheer of girls from the back rows are heard. Wonpil wants to melt into nothingness.

“Park Jaehyung, senior from the Political Science department. Student council secretary. One dinner with him to the local diner— he says it’s to support local business— and he’ll treat you to dessert!” The announcer winks and the girls yell and blush. “Opening the bidding for Park Jaehyung!”

“Mine for $150!”

“Mine for $160!”

“$170!”

“$190!”

Wonpil is silent. The auction goes up and his budget is only at $200. “Wonpil.” Younghyun beside him whispers to him. “Just try it. Or I will.”

“Mine for $200.” Wonpil says in a small voice. Gladly the announcer heard him.

“200 dollars, ladies and gentlemen. Anyone up for 210?”

“Mine for $210!” A girl with brunette hair yells. 

“Hyung, it’s hopeless. They’ll just outbid me.” Wonpil sits sadly and just the girls and a couple of guys bid for him. He’ll never get a date with him. Jae is graduating this year and he’s just a sophomore. He wants to have at least one chance with him. 

“290!”

“Mine for $300!” Younghyun yells. 

“Hyung! What the fuck?”

“I’m doing this for you. You can pay me back. You deserve this, Pil.”

And that’s how he manages to be in the same room with Park Jaehyung after the event. The school admin decides that bidding winners can meet their dates after the show to get to know each other. 

“I’m Wonpil from the Music department.” He awkwardly holds out a hand to Jae. And the moment Jae takes his, he feels like he’s going to slowly disintegrate. 

“Jaehyung from Poli Sci. Just call me Jae.” Jae smiles widely. Pink cheeks appearing on his tiny face.  _ Cute _ .

“I know.”

“You know?” Jae looks at Wonpil confused.

“Ah- ah,” Wonpil stammers. “I mean, you’re the school’s student secretary! I’ve seen your campaign from months ago.”

“Oh.” Jae starts scratching his neck in embarrassment. “That was so… embarrassing.” He chuckles while looking down. 

“Ah no! You were so.. uh.. eloquent. You were passionate, really. I voted for you, if that makes you feel any better.”

“It does. Thank you,” Jae says with sparkling eyes.  _ Lord, have mercy on me as I am falling for this man.  _ “Uhm, this is very awkward, but can I have your phone number? I’ll just need to text you so I can know your address when I pick you up on Saturday. I promise I won’t give it to somebody else and I won’t bother you, I swear. It’s just for—“

“Okay.” Wonpil cut his rambling off. They exchanged numbers and finally bid goodbye and a promise of a date. 

Jae wasn’t kidding at all, when he said that he won’t bother him. He really didn’t text him until it was Friday night to ask for his address. Not gonna lie, Wonpil was ultimately disappointed when Jae didn’t even reach out. But he brushes it off aside and thinks that Jae must be busy. 

So here they are, on a Saturday night, at the local diner as the auction had promised. Wonpil is dressed up in a blue collared shirt with a striped pattern. Jae is wearing a red plain polo over a black shirt. They’re dressed in simple outfits, yet the atmosphere between them is like dining at the fanciest Italian restaurant and all you can feel is nerves and awkwardness. 

Jae clears his throat to get Wonpil’s attention. They had just ordered and the kitchen assistance had just left. “You study music, right?” Safe start. 

“Yeah, I do. And you’re obviously Poli Sci.”

Jae laughs loudly, and Wonpil tries his best to hide his blush. “Is it really that obvious?”

“No! I just meant, Younghyun had—“

“Oh Brian? Yeah, he works with the student council Treasurer, Eric, you know him?” Wonpil nods at his question. “We worked on several projects so I’m sure he has told me about you. Anyway, uhm,” Jae struggles to say what he's about to ask. “You and Brian, are you..?”

“WHAT!” Wonpil almost shouts and upon realizing his loudness. He looks arounds and sees a couple of old women looking in their direction. “Sorry… But Younghyun and I had  _ never _ dated. Never.”

“Oh.” Jae breaths out a deep exhale. “I just thought. Because you two. Always together. And yeah.” Jae stutters. 

“He likes Park Sungjin, you know?”

Jae finally looks at him in the eyes. “Oh does he now? Is that why he kept bidding on him? I thought you two were just very participative for the auction.”

“Well, yeah, but also he wants to ask Sungjin out so, that was his chance.”

“Yeah. Chances are a great thing, I’d like to think so.”

When they finished their dinners, they had talked about many things. Wonpil and his piano, his favorite piece to play, his favorite ice cream flavor (Jae especially takes note of this), his favorite films (Jae will watch them soon), his favorite books (They read similar books).

Jae also shared about himself like how he plays guitar (They should play together, Wonpil shyly agrees), why he chose Poli Sci, his future after university, his allergies (It’s way too long of a list), and how he wants to adopt a cat but he can’t. 

Their dinner went from awkward to casual to comfortable throughout the time. They formed inside jokes and Wonpil couldn’t be happier that he had this time with Jae— even though it cost him $300 in his bank account. 

When they got out of the diner, the cold breeze pasts by them but both of them really don't want to end the night just yet. So Jae suggests for the promised dessert. “Do you want your dessert?”

“Huh?”

Jae realizes somehow it sounds like an innuendo. “No! I meant like ice cream or milkshake or a cake from the coffee shop. Not you know,  _ that _ . Or whatever. But I’m not saying I don’t want to!”

“Jae, calm down.” Wonpil laughs heartily.  _ Cute _ . “Let’s get ice cream.”

Their ice cream adventure was filled with stories about their universities, struggles, laughters, embarrassment. And when it was getting late, both of them already too tired to continue on, Wonpil suggesed for them to head back home.

Jae drives them and they’re back to where the date started—in front of Wonpil’s place he shares with Younghyun, standing in front of each other.

“I had fun,” Jae says with a big smile plastered on his face. 

“I did, too.” Wonpil mirrors the other’s smile. 

“Was it worth the $300?” Jae jokingly says. 

“I’d pay more, if I’m being honest.” Wonpil laughs at him. 

“We can do this again for free.” Jae shyly says. 

“Huh?”

“Look, I haven’t been completely honest. But… I like you.” Jae confesses

“What? How? You don’t even know I exist until I bid for you last week?” Wonpil looks at him seriously. 

“I like you since you were a freshman. I saw you at the freshman fair and wanted to talk to you. You were so giggly and you woke a yellow sweater. But I was scared, I had just a girlfriend months ago I dated. I didn’t want to put my emotional baggage on you. So I wasted two years admiring you from afar. 

“All those years, I thought you and Brian were a thing. You live together and you’re around with each other a lot. I should have asked him but I didn’t want him to take notice that I have a crush on you.” Jae rambles while Wonpil looks at him like he had just opened a whole Pandora’s box. 

“Jae…” Wonpil starts. But Jae interrupts him. 

“So Kim Wonpil, do you want to have a date again? I mean, for free. I care about the children, really. But I don’t want you to spend another $300 just to ask me out. I’d gladly do it for free. I’ll even pay dinner again and I can drive you h—“

“Park Jaehyung, I’m free next weekend.”

**Author's Note:**

> “So how was your date with Jae?”
> 
> “It was worth the $300 so those children better be having some good quality materials for school! But... how was Park Sungjin, hyung?”
> 
> “Let’s just say that my lack of skills in gaming truly charmed him.”
> 
> ~~~~~~~~~~~jp~~~~~~~~~~~
> 
> please leave kudos and comments if you like it!!  
> Thanks so much for reading. I appreciate you <3


End file.
